Who the Hell are you
by Galneryus
Summary: A running joke about Cloud and Lighting being nearly identically the same or just plain mistaken for someone crossdressing as a woman  Reference to FF7  also a few appearances from the new characters  I suck at Humor


**Who the Hell are you?**

_Just pop up in my head cause of a running joke between our favourite kick ass characters Cloud and Lighting which reference the time Cloud crossed dress to save Tifa (the things he would do to save his friends even if it would take most of his manly hood away, Poor Fella) also some appearance of the new characters._

_I'm praying they add in Faris, Seymour and Gilgamesh in they need mor Villians as well as females_

_and yes this isrushed and did out of plan idea of silliness_

_AND NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_

* * *

Bartz and Zidane have been standing there since the two came back to Cosmos's place. However it seems the two trouble makers were not alone.

There, just right there stood a young woman roughly the same size as Bartz if only a head shorter. The most distinct features was her pink hair.

"Ah Cloud?" Zidane began but the woman didn't notice.

"What's with the weird get up?" he asked again but still the woman did not listen.

"Hey Cloud" Said Zidane as he tapped the young woman only to receive a familiar glare that reminded of him of Squall.

"What's with the get up and why do you have a wig on?"

the woman just looked at him confusingly before uttering an "excuse me?" at the young gomone.

"Woah Cloud why do you sound like a woman?" Asked Zidane astonished.

"What are you talking about, who is Cloud?" the woman asked confusingly.

Zidane then just stared at her for a moment before turning to Bartz who only raised his hands up in mid air and titled his head a bit in confusion.

"Did Sephiroth screw with your head again Cloud?"

"Are you gonna keep asking Question cause I'm not in the mood and Stop Calling me Cloud" said the woman Heatedly.

Clearly she is already getting irratated by Zidane's relentless Questions.

"Geeze kinda reminds of someone I know" he muttered to himself.

"If you're not Cloud then who are you?" Bartz Asked.

"If it's to get you guys off my back, My name is Lighting Farron there happy" she said before storming off a few feet away from Bartz and Zidane.

"Lighting Eh? Gotta admit...she does look hot"

"But kinda uptight" said Bartz before a sudden brightly shone brightly then fade away to reveal a young boy in a vest and blonde hair and light tone skin.

"Who are you?" Zidane asked.

"I'm Vaan and you're?"

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Woah, Cloud is that you? Why are dressed like that?" said Tidus as he looked in a godsmacked expression.

"Why is it that everyone is calling me Cloud, I'm Lighting and I'm a woman if you want to know, or do you need me to strip just for your thick head to comprehend that I'm a woman" Said Lighting already annoyed.

"Okay Sorry, it's just you kinda remind us of Cloud save you seem a little taller then he is" Said Tidus nervously chuckling while rubbing the back of his head.

"For some reason she does, are you some how related to Cloud in a way cause you share the same facial features and you some how brood like him?" asked Cecil curiously.

Lighting Rolled her eyes before speaking.

"No" she said.

"You sure, you do look a like" Said Firion.

"No, I don't even know who the hell Cloud is?" Said Lighting already losing it with everyone always mistaking her for someone else.

"Who the hell are you?" suddenly from behind her, she then saw, in utter horror, a young man who by weird coincidence, has the same facial features if only more muscularity then her feminine trait. Though appeared to be or less likely the same height, one thing about was his blond spiky hair that seemed to be defying the laws of gravity and the large sword that she found impossible to carry or even use in combat.

"Oh Cloud, this is Lighting, Lighting Meet Cloud" Said Tidus.

"So...you're um...Cloud, the one everyone talks about" Said Lighting finding it rather difficult to talk, seeing how she can't understand how similar the two are despite the fact she is a woman and Cloud is well a boy version of her.

Cloud nodded still trying to find if this Lighting character can be trusted.

"Cloud?" just when he was about to talk he heard a sweet, gentle voice that belonged to none other then someone back home.

"Tifa?" he said surprised to see her.

"Woah Cloud you lucky bastard" Zidane Called instantly after seeing Tifa, before heading with Bartz, possibly trying to find Squall.

"What are you doing here, weren't you suppose to look after the Kids?"

"Well Um, Cosmos said you guys needed help and that I could find you here" Tifa Explained.

"What about Denzel and Marlene?"

"Barret's looking after them till the war is over"

"Well that's a relief, if only I wasn't here fighting Sephiroth again"

"I never knew you were married Cloud?" Said Cecil Curiously looking at Tifa along with Firion, Tidus and a Confused Lighting, which then made both Cloud and Tifa blush a bit.

"Oh their both in denial" Said Tidus teasingly.

"Shut up" Said Cloud who was still red promoting his friends to laugh in amusement. (Save for Lighting)

"Well did not expect to see you here Cecil" the laughing ceased as Cecil quickly turned to then See to his disbelief...

"Kain? Did Cosmos call you too?"

"Yes, I only came cause Rosa kept bugging me to find you" Kain Explained though it was hard to tell if his face was irritated due to the dragon like helmet covering the upper part of his face.

"This is weird, I think I'll Head someone where else" said Lighting leaving them.

"Who is she?" Asked Kain.

"Lighting, she is some new Warrior I have never seen before" said Cecil.

"Though you got to admit she almost looked Cloud save that Cloud didn't have boobs and looked more womanly" Said Tidus before his eyes then caught on to a familiar girl with shoulder length her and two different eye colors.

"Yuna!" he called as he ran off from his friends, right Before Cloud was to get him if it weren't for Tifa calming the Blond down.

* * *

"Hi I'm Laguna Lorie, President of Esther, you can call me Laguna, Mr Lorie makes me seem old" said Laguna who introduced himself to the Warrior of Light, Onion Knight and Terra.

"Well she is Terra, I'm an Onion Knight and he is well...we just call him the Warrior of Light cause we don't know his name even he has no clue who is" said the Onion Knight

"Well it's nice to meet you three"

"The pleasure is all mine, Now if you excuse me, I have business with lady Cosmos about are new Warriors" Said the Warrior as he left both Terra and the Knight alone, right When Squall then Walked right passed him only to then pause in utter horror

"Squall My Son- Ow ow ow- my leg cramps"

Squall Face palm at the Sight of Laguna, his father who was kneeling on the ground in pain holding the leg that had cramps.

"What a moron"


End file.
